


Maybe Something More

by PizzaNSunshine



Series: The Magic Within [3]
Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: Elenateo, F/M, First Love, Fluff, I love fluff, Romance, dance, matelena, matena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PizzaNSunshine/pseuds/PizzaNSunshine
Summary: Elena was determined to protect her heart from an old royal tradition. Lately, however, she'd been wondering about her relationship with her closest, most trusted friend, Mateo. After weeks of inner turmoil she realizes that there is indeed something more than friendship between them and decides that the time has come to find out exactly what that is.





	Maybe Something More

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER ALERT FOR "THE MAGIC WITHIN"  
> This comes from chapter 13. I thought it made a nice one shot for readers who prefer instant gratification over slow torture :) There are a few details that are explained in my other work, "The Magic Within".  
> If you are reading or are planning to read "The Magic Within", and haven't gotten to chapter 13, you may want to skip this to avoid spoilers.  
> You can find the work in its entirety here:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9973709/chapters/22285733

The night of the royal ball had arrived. Elena, Naomi and Isabelle cloistered themselves in the crown princess's suite to enjoy some much needed girl time. Girl time could happen anytime but it was especially fun before a big event –– like a royal ball. They helped each other with their hair and getting into their dresses. It was a lighthearted time of excitement and laughter.

Elena helped Isabelle with her hair, braiding the sides back and weaving the smaller braids into a larger thick braid, draping it over one shoulder. Tiny flowers and beads danced in and out of the braids, giving the young princess the look of a springtime fairy. Isabelle was a vision in her pink ball gown with it's full skirts and the ruffles she loved so much.

Naomi was sporting her lavender ball gown with it's pink underskirt. Elena thought it was very flattering on her. Naomi's hair was too short to do much with but the crown princess had a surprise for her best friend.

"Close your eyes, Naomi!"

"What did you do?" Naomi demanded.

"You'll see! Just close them!"

"Ugh, fine." Naomi complied, crossing her arms across her chest in feigned irritation.

Elena couldn't stop the giggle that bubbled up in her throat. She then pulled out a wreath of beautiful lavender colored blooms that complemented Naomi's dress perfectly, and placed it atop her friend's head, securing it with pins so that it would stay in place all evening.

Elena guided Naomi in front of a mirror and said, excitedly, "Ok, you can open your eyes now!"

Naomi opened her eyes and froze, looking at her reflection with wide eyes. "Wow!" she said breathlessly. "Those flowers are beautiful, Elena, you shouldn't have!"

"Of course I should have. I saw this in the Via Mercado the other day and knew that I needed to get it for you. I thought it would look perfect with your dress! And would have the added bonus of getting the attention of certain people who shall remain nameless." She finished with a conspiratorial glint in her eyes.

Naomi laughed, "Well, thank you Elena. It really is beautiful. And there's only one person who's eye I'd want to attract, but he shall remain nameless too." Hands on her hips, Naomi smirked at Elena. "Ok, now it's your turn. Let's get your hair up, so we can get you into that gorgeous new dress of yours."

Elena had so much hair that it really took a minimum of two people to wrestle it into place. She, with Naomi's help, wove it into a chunky braid that wreathed her head from the crown around to the nape of her neck and rolled the remainder into an elegant twist knot. They left her full, wavy bangs down to frame her face, and delicate, teardrop shaped crystal earrings peaked out from beneath her dark, shimmering hair.

Then it was time for the dress. Elena was so excited that she was finally able to wear her new ball gown, she had been looking forward to this for weeks. The dress was a deep burgundy red with full skirts that, once again, required assistance to get on. Naomi helped Elena into the dress while Isabelle fastened the tiny hook fasteners in the back. The bodice was tailored to her figure perfectly and was cut in an elegant v-shape at the waist. A graceful sweetheart neckline transitioned seamlessly into a deep v-cut in the back and featured delicate capped sleeves of gathered material that graced her shoulders. Thousands of crystal beads sparkled in subtle floral patterns around the bodice while the skirts were a cloud of shimmering tulle that gave the illusion of floating as she moved.

Once all of that had been done, Isabelle placed the finishing touch ---- the crown princess's tiara ---- onto her sister's head. Isabelle and Naomi stepped back to admire their handiwork and declared her to be the epitome of perfection.

"Wow, Elena, you look amazing! Like a queen!" Isabelle gushed.

"It's true, we do awesome work," Naomi joked as she playfully examined her nails with feigned arrogance.

Elena looked in the mirror and smiled at what she saw. "You guys are amazing. Thank you for your help. I couldn't have done this alone." She hugged her sister and her best friend.

"So, who's eye are YOU trying to catch this evening?" Isabelle asked in an overly casual tone of voice.

"Nobody's." Elena said a little too quickly.

"I've heard that word lately more times than I can count," Naomi said, "Can we please move past the denial stage and try for some honesty. If you won't be honest with us, at least be honest with yourself."

Elena crossed her arms and looked away from her friend and her sister, lips pursed as she tried to figure out what to say. Sighing, she finally looked back towards Naomi and Isabelle and said, "Look, Mateo is my very best friend. He's right up there with you, Naomi. You both know that we are really close, as close as a brother and sister. But… I will admit that maybe… lately… I have had some not-so-sisterly feelings around him. It's very confusing."

"What's so confusing about liking him as more than a friend or brother?" Isabelle asked reasonably.

"Yeah, it's pretty obvious to anyone paying attention that is the case with you two," Naomi added.

Elena cringed a little at that. "Really? It's that obvious?"

"Yeah, I bet even the ambassador has noticed, and he just got here."

Elena buried her face in her hands at this and said, voice muffled, "Ugh. All of my attempts at nonchalance and self-control were for nothing."

"Buy why were you trying to be 'self-controlled' in the first place? That makes no sense," Isabelle asked.

"You know why."

"What? That whole silly arranged marriage thing? So, what? It's not like it's a law or anything."

Naomi rolled her eyes, "That's what I told her. I think even Mateo has told her that."

"Wait. You talked to Mateo about this?"

"It was months ago, when Gabe still had doe eyes for me and before I started wearing my heart on my sleeve apparently."

"But seriously, Elena. There is no reason that you should not be able to be with someone you love. Especially after everything you have suffered for our people."

"Naomi said that too," Elena said with a hollow little laugh, "It doesn't matter tonight, though. We are all going to have a great time at the ball, we will honor our guest, we will dance until our feet fall off, and we will drink from the chocolate fountain until we get sick."

"Now that's a plan I can get behind!" Naomi said enthusiastically.

At that moment, a knock sounded at the door.

"I'll get it!" Naomi bustled off to answer the door while Elena turned back to the full-length mirror to make sure her earrings were fastened and her tiara was secure. Seeing someone approaching her in the mirror, she looked up and froze, her breath catching in her throat, as their eyes met.

He hadn't been joking about having a new set of robes made. Mateo looked spectacular in his royal blue robes that were of a similar cut to his everyday robes. The material looked to be a soft, brushed velvet with golden stars and crescent moons embroidered along each of the hems. He wore a satin sash of burnished gold around his waist with extra fabric hanging from the knot at his hip down to just above the hem. He had a new leather holster that conveniently carried his tamborita on his back. She had never seen such shiny black knee high boots as those that he wore. They must have been a special kind of leather as they practically sparkled in the candlelight. She was glad to see that he had left his hair in it's typical endearing messy style.

When Elena turned from the mirror, Mateo took in the full effect of her finery and was stunned into speechlessness. She was always beautiful, he couldn't think of a time that he had thought she was anything less than stunning. But tonight– tonight, she was utterly, heartbreakingly, breathtakingly beautiful. He felt his throat constrict with emotion as he beheld her standing there, radiant in the candlelight.

Clearing his throat, he stepped forward with a bow and said, "Your highness, you look absolutely stunning tonight. Would you honor me by allowing me to escort you to the ball?"

Blushing a little, Elena smiled and said, "Why of course, it will be a pleasure to have such good company on my arm tonight." Heart racing and her palms a little damp, she approached him and took his arm.

They met Isabelle in the hall along with Gabe who had Naomi on his arm. The group made their way to the ballroom. Stopping at the double doors, the two royal guards stationed on either side of the doorway snapped to attention at the crown princess's approach, Elena addressed the herald standing at the door, giving him their order for the grand entrance. It was decided that Gabe and Naomi would enter together, followed by Mateo. Then Isabelle would make her entrance, followed by the crown princess. The herald called out each of the names and then, "All rise for her royal majesty, Elena Castillo Flores, Crown Princess of Avalor." The room went silent as everyone stood and turned toward her, and, in unison the crowd bowed respectfully. Even after the last year and a half, she still wasn't used to people bowing before her. All eyes were on her as she entered the ballroom, her best crown princess smile in place as she said, "Please rise". She pleasantly greeted her guests as she made her way to the dais where her family, the grand council, palace officials and the Malvaran ambassador awaited her.

Armando presented the royal scepter to the crown princess as a signal that the festivities were about to begin. As usual, the scepter flared with magical light upon contact with the princess's skin. The crowed oohed and awwed at the display of power that never seemed to grow old. Standing confident and tall, Princess Elena turned to her guests and spoke a few words of welcome.

"My fellow Avalorans and distinguished guests. It is my honor to welcome you all to this royal ball in honor of the potential peace alliance with our nearest neighbors to the north, Malvara. Please join me in welcoming the Malvaran Ambassador, Lord Tiberio deCasa Montoya who will be visiting our court indefinitely as the appointed representative of Malvara." She turned towards the ambassador, gesturing towards him with the scepter and as the crowd applauded, she noticed that he was once again eyeing her with an assessing gaze. She didn't know what was going on in his mind but was fairly certain that it was nothing pleasant. Once the applause died down, she faced her people and, spreading her arms wide in welcome, said, "Let the festivities begin!"

The crowd dispersed and Elena turned towards her family and personal guests. Gabe and Mateo took their places at her back.

Luisa grasped Elena's hands in her own, "Mijita! You look so beautiful!"

Francisco gave her a little hug and said wistfully, "You look just like your mother."

"Thank you abuelo, abuela. That means a lot to me," Elena said earnestly and gave them each a hug.

Elena took the opportunity to mingle with her guests. In Avalor, royal balls were not solely for the nobility and high born citizens. Everyone in the kingdom was invited, provided that they RSVP. And even that rule was simply a security precaution. The crown princess loved visiting with her subjects, it didn't matter to her where they lived or how much money they made. She treated the farmers and via Mercado vendors exactly the same as the Lords and Ladies of the land. Sure, many of the nobles thought she was a little odd, but, overall, her subjects loved her for it.

Elena made her way around the room asking Señora A about her new baby and Señor B about his rug weaving business. She spoke to Lady C and Lord D, chatting about the weather and the exciting new imports arriving each day from across the sea. She greeted the ambassador and politely discussed the wonders of Avalor with him while attempting to get him to open up about Malvara, to no avail. Once she’d made the rounds, she graciously accepted dance invitations from young men who had been courageous enough to ask.

This evening was going exactly how Mateo had expected it to, and he found that he was content. True, he wasn’t thrilled about watching other young men vying for Elena’s affections, but he was happy to see her looking so happy surrounded by her subjects.

Mateo, Naomi, and Gabe had just caught up with Elena after her most recent turn around the dancefloor, when Esteban approached her and said quietly, "You do look the part of a queen tonight, this is true."

Elena was taken aback by the compliment. "Um, wow! Thank you, cousin. That means a lot coming from you." She flashed her dazzling smile at him.

"I can see that you are finally starting to grow into the role of queen, and tonight your behavior has been exemplary. As the ruler of Avalor, you should start considering your viable marriage options for when you come of age and take the crown. I’m sure you have noticed that there are several suitable young noblemen in attendance tonight, and you would be wise to consider each of them carefully. Tonight is as good a night as any to begin."

Both Elena and Mateo's hearts sank at his words. Mateo realized that, in spite of his best efforts, he had started hoping that –– against all odds –– there could be something more between himself and the crown princess. Elena realized that she had subconsciously started toying with the idea of throwing the royal marriage tradition out the window and exploring the exciting yet terrifying possibilities that her heart had been trying for months to present her with.

Elena felt irrationally upset with her cousin at the moment and drew herself to her full height as she raised her chin a bit. In a low, formal voice that neither she nor Mateo recognized, she replied, "Yes cousin, you are quite correct. It would be the wise thing to do. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

The princess turned and swept across the room –– Naomi, Gabe and Meteo following closely –– and over to the dessert table where she grabbed a dipping bowl and filled it to the brim with chocolate from the fountain while grabbing a plateful of strawberries. She turned to her guards and, eyes downcast, told them in a flat little voice, "Please feel free to enjoy yourselves this evening. This room is swarming with royal guards, I'm sure I'll be safe without you two feeling the need to stay on my heels all night. I promise to come get you before I leave. If you need to find me, I am going to sit over here in this corner and stuff some chocolate in my face where Esteban can't see me.

Naomi shot a dirty look at Esteban's back before turning to her friend. "Listen, he's not the boss of you. I've been trying to tell you that since the moment we met and you wanted to help find those ships."

"I know, but I have a lot to think about regardless. Please, go make Gabe dance with you. Nothing would make me happier." Elena gave her friend a tremulous little smile, and Naomi knew that the best thing to do right then was to leave her alone with Mateo. She grabbed Gabe's arm and drug him off to the dance floor.

Mateo stood over the princess, arms crossed and a stubborn look on his face. "Guard duty or not. I'm not going anywhere."

Elena slumped a little in her seat as she shoved a chocolate covered strawberry in her mouth and gestured to a nearby chair. Mateo took that as an invitation to sit down. Mischief dancing in his eyes, he leaned over and snagged a strawberry that she had just dipped in chocolate from her fingers and shoved it into his own mouth.

Swiping at the air in front of her, too slow to get her strawberry back, Elena exclaimed, "Hey!"

"That was delicious, thanks!" Mateo laughed.

Elena couldn't help but smile in return. "Sorry, my cousin always knows exactly what to say to steal my joy. Of all the things I thought he might say this evening, that completely threw me off balance."

Mateo was a little confused by her reaction. He had been under the impression that this was exactly what she had been steeling herself for. For the moment, he decided to leave the topic be and said, "So, should I get us some more chocolate so we can we sit here and dissect everything that all of the eligible bachelors do this evening? Maybe create a pros and cons list? Or, perhaps, we could just make fun of them all? Or… " and he paused for just a moment, gathering the courage to speak the words aloud, "Or, we could completely ignore your cousin and you could dance with me." It took all his self-control to keep his hand from shooting awkwardly to the back of his neck, though he was pretty sure that he was blushing.

Elena paused, mid-strawberry, and looked into his hazel green eyes that sparkled with warmth. Those eyes that held the key to a secret world where only kindred spirits could enter, a world ripe with possibilities. She smiled in that way that sent butterflies coursing through his body into his very soul, so he stood and bowed, extending a hand towards her, he said, "Elena Castillo Flores, Crown Princess of Avalor, would you dance with me?"

Nodding, she took his hand and the pair swept onto the dancefloor to the beat of a lively merengue march. Elena allowed Mateo to take the lead, though she could tell that he was a little nervous doing so.

She loved dancing and found the music to be infectious; she soaked it in and felt the joyous melody sweep away her troubles. Having Mateo as her dance partner compounded the feeling exponentially, which once again gave her pause. The second he took her hand and her waist, their eyes met and the world around them faded to a blur until it was just the two of them. There was no danger, no royal expectations, no responsibilities. They were just Elena and Mateo, twirling and spinning to the music. She realized that not only were they the best of friends, but they couldn't be apart. It wasn't physically possible. There was no Elena without Mateo and they were long past the point of no return –– there was no going back. She had never had romantic feelings before and still wasn't sure what this meant for them. She knew one thing though, being here –– tonight –– with him, her heart was lighter than it had been in weeks, and she felt –– not for the first time –– incredibly lucky to have him there by her side.

The merengue ended and an elegant waltz took its place. The princess showed no inclination to change dance partners and Mateo was perfectly content to stay with her, regardless of how many scowls and glares the men around the room shot his way. She was warm and soft in his arms and he felt as if he could fly. He could tell that she had cast the weight of the world away from her shoulders –– if only for the evening –– as she flashed her best and most dazzling smile at him. Was it just him or had the light in the room dimmed a bit?

She was radiant, so much so that he thought she was glowing. He did a double take and grinned. It was subtle but she WAS glowing, literally. Her magic apparently approved of what she was doing.

Pulling her a bit closer, he leaned in to whisper, close enough that his lips nearly brushed her ear, "Did you know you are glowing tonight?"

She looked away and blushed a little as she said, "Thank you, Mateo."

"No, Elena, you are literally glowing."

She looked down and, noticing the subtle luminescence radiating from her skin, she gasped.

She tried to pull away, but Mateo wouldn't let her go, instead he whispered, "It's ok, it's subtle. No one who doesn't know you the way I do will notice. And even if they do, who cares.”

He led her into a smooth spin and caught her about the waist. She laughed. "True. I've just never had the magic act that way befor."

"Though, even without the magic, you are radiant tonight. You outshine every girl here, no competition."

Elena blushed in earnest this time as they spun gracefully around the dance floor, "Thank you. You are rather dashing yourself. I love the new robes by the way," she whispered.

"They really do enhance your mystique."

Amusement twinkled in his eyes as he laughed at that, "Yes, that's exactly the effect that I was going for, I'm glad you remembered."

They stayed together, and dance after dance they drew closer and closer –– it was an irresistible pull, like gravity –– until they were one unit moving together in harmony. They had ceased speaking aloud long ago and let their eyes do the talking, as they so often did.

It was an evening of pure bliss, like magic. In their blissful state, they had forgotten the world around them: the guests at the ball, the fact that pretty much everyone in the kingdom could see them –– each formulating their own theory about their crown princess's behavior. They didn't notice Naomi and Isabelle on the sidelines practically bouncing with glee at what they saw. They didn't notice Francisco and Luisa beaming with joy at their granddaughter's happiness. They certainly didn't notice Esteban rolling his eyes each time they swept past him in irritation at how she completely disregarded his advice for the evening. And everyone missed the way the Malvaran ambassador eyed them, a malevolent glint of triumph in his eye.

Eventually, Elena leaned in and whispered in Mateo's ear, "I need some fresh air and the garden is calling my name. Will you join me?"

"Of course, princess." He smiled and spun her across the dance floor to the nearest exit and offered her his arm, which she eagerly took. No one interrupted the couple as they strolled through the doors, and out to the balcony that would lead them to the garden below.

In Elena's eyes, the garden was especially magical that evening. The full moon was high in the sky, bathing the world around them in an otherworldly light. It was like a scene from a fairy story. Bushels of late spring roses had bloomed in explosions of color every few yards, their heavenly scent swirling around them in the gentle, warm breeze. Everywhere they looked, countless fireflies bobbed lazily in the bushes, like the twinkling of starlight.

Mateo, for his part, was afraid to make any sudden movement lest he awaken. Surely this was a dream, for he had never dared to imagine an evening like this when Elena had shyly told him that she hoped to dance with him at the ball. He couldn't believe that not only was she on his arm now, but she had refused to dance with or even speak to anyone else this entire evening, not even the guest of honor. He heard her sigh quietly as she moved closer and rested her head on his shoulder. He took a chance and gently rested his head on hers as they walked, breathing in her scent that smelled of warm vanilla and sunshine. It reminded him of home, which, he thought, was an accurate description of his relationship to her. They say that home is where the heart is, well, whether she knew it or not, Elena was the keeper of his heart.

They strolled in a silence that was comfortable but there was a tension between them –– perhaps tension wasn't the right word. The air between them was thick with anticipation, their steps automatically leading them to the secret garden. It was inevitable that Elena's most secret and cherished spot would be their final destination that evening, where they had twirled their way through a secret world of dreams, their souls dancing together in the starlight, their minds far from the troubles of the world.

As they approached the secluded archway entrance into the secret garden, Mateo stepped forward and pulled the vines out of the way to allow his princess to enter.

 _Ever the gentleman,_ Elena thought as she gracefully left the turmoil of reality behind and entered that secret world of hopes and dreams that she had only ever shared with the one who she trusted to keep those secrets safe.

Her heart was in her throat as she heard the vines rustle to a close and knew Mateo was right behind her. Instinctively she was drawn to the swing, where she sat quietly with her thoughts. Mateo stepped behind her and gently gave her a push. He noticed the low cut back of her dress and smiled to himself at the goosebumps that were left behind.

As he continued to push the swinging princess, Mateo looked around, still in awe at the serenity of their surroundings. Now that it was spring, the gracefully arching trees overhead were brimming with sweet smelling cherry blossoms, and every few minutes a stray blossom would float to the ground. Fireflies scattered throughout the clearing, adding to the enchantment around them. As Elena swung, she idly played with her magic, causing little swirls of leaves and blossoms to dance around the clearing in a beautiful arrangement.

Mateo was in awe of the breathtaking beauty of this wonderful girl he loved –– inside and out.

Speaking quietly, so as not to startle her, Mateo asked, "I have a question, if I may. I'm a little confused as to why Esteban's earlier suggestion upset you so much. I thought that was the exact scenario that you have been preparing yourself for. I know it was an unexpected conversation, and I understand why you wouldn't be enthusiastic about it, but I am wondering why it upset you so much."

Elena was quiet, but her mind was racing, her heart was pounding and that fluttery, shaky feeling had spread from her stomach to her fingertips, her toes and the top of her head. Her very essence was singing in anticipation. This was the moment of truth, what was she going to do with her future?

She thought about her best friend and about how much he meant to her. She thought about how being apart from him for any significant length of time would be like trying to separate her from her soul.

She thought about how they complemented each other so well, he was the steady rock to her sometimes volatile fire. Steady, faithful, reliable.

She thought about his messy hair, his hazel green eyes, those lips she found so distracting.

She thought about how he was her equal in every way except rank and, to her, that was meaningless –– a mere technicality.

She thought about his bravery and his determination to do what was right for Avalor. How he had quietly defied the dangerous sorceress queen and studied magic in secret. She might be reckless, and he often seemed to be careful and calculating, but Elena knew that whatever she did, Mateo would be right beside her.

She thought about how he had been the key to rescuing her from the amulet and freeing her family from that painting.

These thoughts spun in her mind, faster and faster until –– it clicked.

So obvious, how could she have missed it for so long? And why had she denied it once she started seeing the signs?

She loved him. She was completely and irrevocably in love with her royal wizard –– her closest, fiercest, most loyal, steadfast friend. He was her other half, her soulmate. He completed her. She couldn't imagine ruling her kingdom or even spending a day without him.

She stood quickly and turned to look at him, eyes wide with the shock of revelation. Mateo stepped around the swing, approaching her carefully –– half afraid of what that look meant. Was she about to run away?

"What is it, mejor amiga?" he asked so softly, it was almost a whisper.

She took a step closer to him, words failing her as she worried that he wouldn't feel the same way. She didn't want him to feel obligated to her because she was the crown princess. Elena was terrified that he might reject her, but knew the risk would forever be worth the reward.

They each took a step towards each other until they met in the middle. Placing her palms on his chest, and grasping the fabric of his robes as if it were a lifeline, Elena stared into his eyes –– as if truly seeing him for the very first time. Words failing her, she let her eyes reflect her heart, knowing he would understand her intent.

_I love you Mateo de Alma. I've been a fool to deny it._

Mateo couldn't believe it. He'd had this dream before and knew that he was about to wake up. He pinched himself. Ow! Nope, definitely awake. He looked at her in astonishment, too shocked to respond.

He decided to take a chance and carefully took her in his arms, hands resting gently against the exposed, soft skin of her back. He pulled her close, never taking his eyes from hers as she melted into him. She raised her hands and cupped his face, one hand resting behind his ear, a thumb tracing soft circles, the other gliding over the planes of his cheeks and tracing lines with her fingertips over his lips as she had been longing to do for awhile now. Unable to resist any longer, palms a little sweaty, and her heart pounding in her chest, she snaked her arms around his neck. Mateo felt that gentle tingle running up and down his spine, his throat a little dry as he met her gaze.

As if she was being pulled to him by an unstoppable, invisible force, Elena leaned slowly towards him until her forehead rested gently against his. She paused –– whether for nerves or simply to savor the moment and enjoy the exquisite pain and joy of anticipation, she didn't know for sure. Their lips, a hair's width apart, their breath intermingling, the electricity thrumming between them was palpable.

They were standing on the edge of a precipice, knowing that everything would change once they jumped. Mateo decided to take that leap and closed the distance between them, brushing his lips tentatively against hers. In that moment, the world fell away and their two hearts beat as one.

Elena felt loved like she had never felt before. Not the same way she felt loved by her family, but this was something different, more powerful. She knew that this precious person in her arms adored her. She wasn't his friend, or his sovereign, or the girl he saved from an amulet. She was simply Elena –– the woman he loved.

She returned the kiss with a soft and sweet kiss of her own, tears of joy trickling down her cheeks. Her hands slid up his neck to tangle in his messy hair, and she appreciated each lock and wave as she went while Mateo ran his hands gently up and down her back, pulling her close until the space between them had vanished.

For him, this moment was utter perfection. This feeling –– it was magic, it was light, it was a dream come true. Her lips were soft against his –– he smiled as he noticed that they tasted of chocolate. The kiss went on for minutes, or hours, possibly even years. Time had all but stopped in that moment.

At last, Elena pulled away just enough to meet Mateo's adoring gaze. Eyes lined with silver, she smiled softly.

Breaking the silence, Mateo said thickly, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."  
Elena laughed a little in surprise, her voice cracking with emotion, "Really? You sure could have fooled me. I've been convinced for weeks that you felt nothing more than friendship and I refused to jeopardize that."

He reached up to move a stray strand of hair behind her ear and said with a grin, "Maybe you saw what you wanted to see."

"That is quite possible. I've been in denial since that day Naomi suggested you call on that girl from your school who liked you… though now that I think of it, she probably made it up to make me jealous."

They both laughed at that and Mateo took her by the hand and led her over to a large stone bench where they sat as closely as they could without Elena sitting in his lap, though she was tempted to do just that. He draped an arm across her shoulders and she leaned her head into him.

"I think the signs had been there for months but I didn't realize it until the day of the assassination attempt. The moment I saw that man hurt you, something snapped in me and I knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that I truly loved you."

"Why in the world didn't you say anything?"

"Because I knew how you felt about the arranged marriage tradition and I decided I was willing to be whatever it was you needed me to be, even if that was simply a best friend or brother. I wanted to be there to look out for your happiness and well-being rather than risk you pushing me away because you either didn't return the feelings or you were so adamant about that tradition that you would send me away for your own mental well-being."

Her heart swelled at his determination and dedication to put his desires aside and focus on being what she wanted and needed. She truly was the luckiest girl ever to have him in her life.

Elena eventually gave into temptation and ended up nestled in Mateo's lap, her arms wrapped comfortably around his neck ---- his arms wrapped gently around her waist ---- as they talked a little more, kissed a little more and simply enjoyed their newfound freedom from the doubts and fears that had plagued them for so long. Elena noticed when the moon was low in the sky and said that they should probably get a little sleep before the next day.

Mateo escorted her to her room where she bid him farewell with a kiss –– not caring if her night guards saw or what they would think.

“Good night, mi querido,” the princess whispered before they broke apart.

“See you in the morning, mi hermosa,” he replied softly, with a final caress to her cheek.

Mateo felt as if that night had been a dream, and was half afraid that he would wake up tomorrow to find that nothing had changed. He readied himself for bed, thinking about the dancing, the declarations of love, and the kiss –– his first kiss. He was glad it had been with her. The evening had been truly surreal. Once he had gotten into bed, he realized that his heart was full of hope. He had hope for a bright future at the side of the woman he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case it wasn't obvious, Elena of Avalor and its characters do not belong to me. They belong to Disney. :)


End file.
